The purpose of this Workshop is to bring together the leading investigators in the field of brain tumor immunology for the purposes of reviewing not only their own work in this field but to obtain an interchange of ideas utilizing as much informal discussion as possible. The major items to be covered relate to a review of immune mechanisms, a review of model systems available for study, a discussion of brain tumor antigens, a review of general as well as specific immune responses of patients with brain tumors, and a discussion of the use of immunostimulants and immunotherapy in the clinical management of brain tumor patients.